doctorwhowitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is a Time Lord: a native of Gallifrey who has decided to protect the universe and right the injustices he finds everywhere. He provides you with your first gadget on the Earth intervention "Bigger on the Inside". He appears in numerous interventions. The Doctor in the game is currently in his Eleventh incarnation, which means this Doctor has the same console room, clothing, and sonic as the Doctor portrayed by Matt Smith. The Doctor also has almost the same appearance, tweed jacket, bow-tie, and size 10 Oxfords in black. You can currently find his fez in a Time Lord shard, which was featured in A Christmas Carol and The Big Bang, episodes from Series 5.It is currently unknown if you can find his bow-tie in a shard. The Doctor is the main character in 'Doctor Who', a British TV show. It first aired on November 23rd, 1963. The Doctor at that time was portrayed by William Hartnell (1908-1975). The Doctor has currently been portrayed by eleven actors: William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, and Matt Smith. First Doctor Most accounts of him were drawn from close to the end of his life. He met his end after battling the Cybermen for the first time on Earth. He was forced to regenerate into his second body from exhaustion and a loss of strength to maintain his ancient body. Currently, no clothes of the First Doctor are available in-game, but these items are related to this particular incarnation. Second Doctor Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and somewhat clownish, this version of the Doctor had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to better carry out his plans. His adventures came to an end when he at last called on his people for help with the evil machinations of the War Lord. Though the Time Lords did indeed render assistance, they also condemned him to exile on Earth and a new body and the Doctor was indeed forced to regenerate into his third body. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Third Doctor He was exiled by the Time Lords on Earth for much of his life. The technological limits of the time period often made him frustrated and bitter. The Third Doctor regenerated after being exposed to large amounts of radiation during his efforts to stop the Eight-Legs of Metebelis III. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Fourth Doctor He left all ties of his previous incarnation's exile behind on Earth, setting off to travel the cosmos. Once again encountering his old enemy the Master, his companion helped the 4th Doctor prevent the destruction of the Universe by entropy. While stopping the Master from using this threat to blackmail the Universe into servitude, the Doctor fell from the Pharos Project telescope and regenerated for the fourth time. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Fifth Doctor Appearing younger than his predecessors, the fifth incarnation expressed a new and more human side of the Doctor's alien nature. The Doctor and his companion,Peri,were exposed to unrefined spectrox on Androzani Minor, infecting them with spectrox toxaemia as a result. As there was only one dose of antidote, the Doctor gave it to Peri and regenerated into his sixth incarnation. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Sixth Doctor Arrogant, dramatic, self-absorbed, driven and stubborn, the sixth incarnation instantly believed himself superior to almost anyone he encountered. Nevertheless, he did possess great reserves of compassion, which occasionally shone through. He regenerated due to severe buffeting of his TARDIS during capture by the Rani. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Seventh Doctor Originally an eccentric, light-hearted buffoon, this incarnation's jolly persona eventually darkened into that of a mysterious, cunning manipulator in his later life. This incarnation regenerated into his next incarnation after a surgeon in San Fransisco killed him during exploratory surgery. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Eighth Doctor He showed a love and respect for all life. Unlike many of his predecessors and successors, this incarnation expressed a more human and emotional side. His regeneration's causes are unknown at this time, but are considered to be due to events in the Last Great Time War. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Ninth Doctor Due to the events of the Last Great Time War, this incarnation was afflicted with melancholy when not distracted by adventures and often quite callous. He absorbed the time vortex energy from Rose to save her from its deadly after-effects when she became the Bad Wolf. However, this caused him to suffer damage at a cellular level, forcing the Doctor to regenerate into his next incarnation. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Tenth Doctor Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Last Great Time War, this incarnation was outgoing and genial, a demeanour that hid the "survivor's guilt" that had plagued him since the war. Over his life, however, the weight became much more pronounced. He was haunted by companions lost, enemies believed long-dead and events that threatened time itself. He met his end after he absorbed a huge quantity of nuclear radiation whilst saving the life of his friend, Wilfred Mott, leading to his regeneration into his next incarnation. Reaching the TARDIS after visiting every single companion, he piloted it into orbit around Earth, stated "I don't want to go" and then regenerated for the tenth time. This time the energy released during the regeneration was enough to cause massive damage to the TARDIS. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here. Eleventh Doctor Although he was very alien compared to his previous incarnation, he retained his vigour for defending the Universe. This is the incarnation currently featured in Doctor Who: Worlds in Time. The list of items related to this incarnation is located here.